magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Paervem
If you're wandering about in the woods and see a white and black creature, it's best to check whether it has two tails or not. If it doesn't, run for it. Paervems are well known to spray terrible fumes at their attackers when surprised, and the smell lingers for days. Sometimes a direwolf or alphyn from the castle will foolishly come too close to a paervem, and get sprayed. When this happens, the poor animal is dragged off and doused with a multitude of spells to get rid of the stench. Paervems with two tails, however, are quite a different matter. These companions have the most interesting ability of being able to knock someone out with one of their sprays. The other spray is less used, and perhaps more dangerous. It is sweet smelling, red in color, and causes powerful feelings of lust. There's quite a black market on the stuff, and it's considered illegal to use. That doesn't stop some chefs from using it on special occasions, or a lovesick girl to sneak a vial into someone's cordial. Egg A few black and white stripes adorn this egg. Hatchling Paervem hatchlings are sweet little things. They are not capable of producing the fumes that adult skunks do, and are quite harmless. Even though there are plenty of fully grown paervems around, these little ones prefer the company of their magi. One may be sitting down for dinner to discover their paervem hatchling has sneaked into a pocket of their robe and fallen fast asleep. These hatchlings are the size of kittens, and as such can easily go unnoticed. Another place to check for a paervem baby is inside of shoes, where they love to curl up. Adult As they age, paervems take to the woods more and more. They are industrious little creatures, busy digging for insects to eat. Paervem companions love nothing more than honey, and are one of the few animals who can easily get it. Their thick, wiry coats protect them from bee stings as they feast on honeycombs. Paervems forage every day, hunting for nuts and berries and stockpiling food before winter sets in. Though there are plenty of areas kept for them at The Keep, adult paervems prefer to live on their own, usually in hollowed out tree trunks. Anyone who wanders too close to a paervem's home had better leave once they spot the black and white animal. If they are threatened enough, these companions will retaliate. Paervems only use their unique fumes when absolutely necessary. Like mundane paervems, they can only produce this spray about ten times during their entire lifetime. Both males and females possess this ability. The two are difficult to tell apart, though females have slightly longer tails for warmth, as they are usually the ones to remain with hatchlings. They wrap their tails around eggs to keep them at a constant temperature, and hatchlings like to be wrapped up, as well. The mother remains at the nest while the other parent goes to find food. After the babies have left home, the parents may wander away from one another. They always seem to know where their mate is, though, and will meet up from time to time. In the winter months, the two remain together, sharing warmth. Breeding Additional Information * No. 277 * Obtained from the Stream (common) * Released: March 6, 2012 * Artist: DarrkestDrow * Description: Damien * Trivia: Paervems were part of the "Black and White release", along with the Taijitu Beetle, White Tundra Tylluan and Black Tundra Tylluan. * Gender Dimorphism: **Males is standing on his two forepaws **Females is laying down. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Gender Dimorphism